El nacimiento de un gato
by weirdraccoon
Summary: Bryan y María Kyle vieron a su hija cuando nació, la vieron cuando abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, creyeron que la vida sería buena. Pero claro, las personas suelen creer muchas cosas... "-Todo esto es culpa de esa mocosa. Es como un maldito gato negro que solo trae mala suerte." Rated T porque partes con violencia y leves referencias sexuales.


Bryan y María Kyle vieron a su hija cuando nació, la vieron cuando abrió unos enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

Creyeron que la vida sería buena.

Hasta ahora lo había sido.

Pero claro, las personas suelen creer muchas cosas…

Hasta que la esperanza se va.

Nunca contaron con que Bryan perdiera su trabajo y comenzara a tomar. María atendía el hogar y a su pequeña hija, Selina, pero no podía evitar que su marido se sintiera impotente y malgastara el poco dinero que tenían en alcohol.

Tampoco podía evitar que las maltratara, era mucho más fuerte que ella. Lo único que podía hacer era darle tiempo a su pequeña para que se ocultara y se alejara de la pesadilla que era su casa, sin imaginarse nunca cómo terminaría todo.

-Todo esto, - decía Bryan, lleno de alcohol – es culpa de esa mocosa. Es como un maldito gato negro, todo iba bien hasta que nació y nos trajo mala suerte.

María le decía a su hija que lo que su padre decía no era cierto.

Ella no era la culpable de nada.

Cuando cumplió siete, Selina estaba caminando por las calles de Ciudad Gótica, escapando de su casa, otra vez, cuando encontró un grupo de personas en un parque haciendo piruetas y volteretas.

Sus ojos curiosos llegaron a la instructora y se acercó a preguntar qué era.

-Esto se le conoce como gimnasia, pequeña – explicó la mujer – si quieres aprender, puedo recibirte. Aquí, en el parque, llegan los que no pueden pagar las clases normales, pero aún queda espacio para una entrada libre.

Así es como Selina se metió a clases de gimnasia, sin necesidad de dinero o sus padres.

A pesar de que ella lo tomaba como algo extracurricular, sabía que era una forma de escapar de su vida. Cuando daba vueltas, piruetas o saltaba tan ágil como si fuera algo natural en ella, podía jugar y entrar a mundos agradables, escapando del olor a alcohol y llanto de su casa.

En la escuela incluso se metió al equipo de gimnasia, siendo ella una de las mejores.

Un día, llegó a su casa para encontrarse con cordones policiacos. Su padre tenía los ojos rojos y varios policías lo interrogaban.

-¿Tú eres Selina Kyle? – le preguntó un policía.

Ella no lo escuchó. Faltaba alguien. Alguien importante.

Se escabulló entre los policías y entró a su casa, buscando por su madre. Muchos trataron de agarrarla pero la niña de nueve años se les resbalaba de las manos, como si fuera humo.

Los ojos de Selina se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vieron a su mamá; dolor y pérdida remplazaron curiosidad, y si no fuera por los policías que, lograron agarrarla, se hubiera abalanzado a abrazarla.

Su madre estaba sentada en el baño, recargada en la taza con los brazos colgando por los costados, a un lado de ella yacía la hoja de afeitar de Bryan y de sus muñecas salía sangre.

Cuando calmaron todo y terminaron de interrogar a los dos familiares, se llevaron el cuerpo y limpiaron la escena.

Todo había sido rápido. Las pruebas señalaban suicidio, no había rastros de agresión por parte de Bryan y lo dejaron cuidando de su hija.

-Esto es tu culpa – soltó dicho hombre, cuando todos se fueron, lagrimas llenando sus ojos – ahora ella se fue por los problemas que teníamos. Problemas que no tuvimos hasta que apareciste _tú_.

Esa noche, por suerte, él se encerró y no salió hasta el siguiente día.

Pero no todas las noches fue así.

Una semana después, Selina volvía de su clase de gimnasia del parque, catándose a sí misma '_Feliz Cumpleaños' _por lo bajo, cuando entró a su casa lo único que olió fue alcohol. Sabiendo cómo se ponía su padre cuando tomaba, ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos cuando alguien la llamó.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Selina giró para quedar de cara al hombre que se supone era su padre.

-En el parque, como cada Viernes – respondió, dando un paso hacia atrás, hacia la salida.

-No tienes permitido hacer cosas que te gusten – dijo el otro, sin mucho sentido, pero la botella que llevaba en la mano explicaba un poco sus palabras, - deberías sufrir por lo que hiciste.

-¡Yo no hice nada! – se defendió ella, sabiendo que lo lamentaría después pero sin deseos de ser insultada por un hombre alcoholizado.

-¡No me contestes, mocosa! – Gritó el hombre - ¡Mataste a tu madre! ¡Ella se fue por tu culpa!

-¡Claro que no! ¡La culpa la tienes tú! - el hombre se acercó, haciendo que la niña aguantara la respiración por el miedo, pero sin embargo continuó – ¡La maltratabas, la culpabas de tus problemas cuando tú eras el problema en sí!

_Zap!_

Selina se llevó una mano a la mejilla, la cual se ponía roja debido al golpe que recibió de su padre.

-No me hables así, - advirtió el hombre – no tienes ningún derecho, sigo siendo tu padre después de todo.

Selina soltó un bufido, haciendo que el hombre se enfureciera más.

-Creo que debo comenzar a preocuparme por tu educación, Selina, - dijo Bryan, estirando un brazo por encima de la niña, cerrando la puerta con seguro – eres muy desobediente e irrespetuosa, creo que como padre, debo arreglar eso.

Al ver su salida cerrada, Selina comenzó a asustarse.

-Y yo tengo una manera singular de arreglar las cosas.

Padre agarró del cabello a su hija, jalándola hacia su habitación. Ella gritó y lloró por que la soltara pero el hombre no hizo caso alguno de sus suplicas.

La tiró en la cama y agarró un cinturón. Ella trató de escapar, corriendo hacia la ventana, pero él la alcanzó y le dio otro golpe en la cara, tirándola al suelo frente a él.

-Mari estaría muy decepcionada – dijo, con veneno en su voz, antes de alzar el cinturón y comenzar a golpear sin piedad a su hija.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas a la menor, Bryan soltó el cinturón y salió de la habitación, cerrando desde fuera.

Selina se levantó poco a poco, cada movimiento provocando un pinchazo de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y trató de abrir, pero no se podía.

-¡Papá! – Rogó entre lágrimas - ¡Abre! ¡Por favor!

Se dejó caer ahí mismo, pegada a la puerta y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana cuando despertó, se asomó por debajo de la puerta y vio un cuerpo en la sala. Pensó que su padre estaría dormido, desmayado por tanto que tomó la noche anterior.

Quitó de su cabello un pasador y abrió la puerta, cuando salió, vio a su padre tirado, pero parecía que no respiraba. Tomó pulso…

Nada.

Llamó a la policía y en cuanto colgó, agarró su chaqueta y salió.

No sabía a donde iría, comenzó corriendo, cualquier lugar parecía bien, no le importaba mucho en donde terminaría, solo quería alejarse de ese agujero.

Cuando oscureció, fue cuando dejó de correr, se acomodó en una banca de un parque. Abrazando sus piernas, su espalda recargada en el respaldo su mirada recorriendo las personas que pasaban por ahí. Cerca estaba el Teatro Monarca, parecía que muchos venían de ahí, envueltos en abrigos y sacos.

Cerró su chamarra y miró hacia abajo. Se encontró con otros ojos verdes.

Un pequeño gato de pelaje gris oscuro y ojos verdes la miraba. Saltó a la banca y se pegó a ella, sentándose para que la niña le acariciara el pelo.

-Hola, pequeño – saludó - ¿Tienes dónde quedarte, o andarás vagando conmigo?

Suspiró, el gato volvió a mirarla y saltó al suelo, maullando.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – sonrió Selina – genial, ahora hablo con gatos – murmuró, pero se levantó y siguió al gato.

Llegó a un callejón, el letrero decía '_Crime_ _Alley'_ se adentró con el gato y lo siguió hasta la escalera de incendios, apenas había subido un piso cuando escuchó voces.

-Entonces, admites que estuvo bien – decía un hombre con voz dulce. Selina, instintivamente se movió hacia la sombra del edificio, quedando oculta.

-No – contestó la voz juguetona de un niño – dije que no estuvo mal. No es lo mismo que 'estar bien'.

-Bruce, cariño – rio una mujer, igual que el hombre, sonaba dulce – será mejor que digas que te gustó o la veremos al menos otras cinco veces.

-No, no, no pasa nada – contestó el hombre - al menos te gustó la historia, ¿no?

El niño se rio antes de contestar.

-¿No? Me parece absurda, quizá en su tiempo fue buena pero debes admitir que un hombre con espada no le gana a unos cañones.

La mujer también se rio, el hombre en cambio fingió que se quedaba sin aire.

-¿Absurda? – preguntó dramáticamente – Eso es todo, ya no serás un Wayne. Quedas desheredado.

El niño volvió a reír cuando su padre le revolvió el cabello.

De pronto, algo hizo que Selina se pusiera en alerta. Desvió su atención de la familia que pasaba por debajo de ella y dirigió su vista a la entrada del callejón. Ahí había un hombre envuelto en un saco, una bufanda cubría la mitad de su cara y una mano, en guante negro, sostenía una pistola.

Los ojos de Selina se abrieron como platos, devolvió su vista a la familia e iba a advertirles, pero el hombre ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

-Ni un ruido – advirtió, levantando la pistola – denme billeteras y cosas de valor.

El hombre, el padre de Bruce, se paró frente a su esposa e hijo en un acto protector.

-Sí, está bien – dijo – solo, calmémonos un poco, ¿está bien? Baja el arma y te daré lo que pides.

El asaltante en cambio la agarró con más fuerza.

-Solo denme lo que les digo – dijo – y las perlas.

La mujer se llevó una mano al cuello, la otra empujando a su hijo detrás de ella mientras su esposo sacaba lentamente su cartera y se la daba al asaltante.

-Listo – dijo – ahora deja a mi familia en paz.

-Dije que y las perlas - dijo el asaltante apuntando el arma a la mujer.

Su esposo se movió frente a ella, asustando al asaltante con el movimiento y provocando que tirara del gatillo.

Selina se hizo bolita en la sombra al escuchar el disparo y los gritos de la mujer.

-¡NO!

Otro disparo.

El asaltante agarró algo del cuello de la mujer y lo arrancó mientras ella caía. El niño lo vio correr, paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder frente a él.

-¿M-Mamá? – su voz era temblorosa - ¡Papá!

Se dejó caer junto a ellos, de rodillas, y comenzó a gritar por ayuda mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Selina vio como una señora se acercaba al escuchar los gritos del niño, mientras ella trataba de calmar al niño y llamaba al DPCG, Selina trepó otro piso en la escalera de incendios y se sorprendió de ver al gato esperando por ella en la ventana abierta.

Se metió, sin pensarlo dos veces, encontró a un grupo de chicos un poco más grandes que ella, sentados en un círculo rodeando a una mujer.

-Vaya, tenemos visitas – dijo la mujer, con voz dulce pero chillona – pasa, cariño, pasa, debes estar helada. Alguien traiga otros guantes y un sueter, por favor.

Dos de los chicos del círculo se movieron, se acercaron a unas cajas y regresaron a donde estaba la mujer, le dieron unos guantes y un sueter gris.

-Aquí tienes, cariñito – dijo la mujer, tendiéndoselos a Selina.

La niña se acercó lentamente y agradeciendo los agarró. Se puso el sueter debajo de la chaqueta y los guantes, y se sentó en un espacio libre que se le dio.

-Bien – dijo la mujer – hagamos una rápida presentación. Yo soy Mamá Fortuna, ellos son mis hijos, Daniel, Sam, Peter, Nora y Tommy – señaló a cada chico al decir su nombre – tu turno, querida, y rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Soy Selina – respondió ella eficazmente, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Mamá Fortuna.

-Bien, así me gusta, ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros? – preguntó – tendrás que hacer unas cosas a cambio pero créeme, valdrá la pena.

Selina miró a los demás, todos parecían a gusto con esa mujer, y si no, siempre podía escapar de nuevo, ¿no?

Asintió, esta vez recibiendo sonrisas amables de todos.

-Muy bien – dijo Mamá Fortuna poniendo las manos juntas – ahora eres miembro de la familia, tus hermanos te explicarán que debes hacer en el camino, los veré en la calle 2 cerca del DPCG mañana por la noche.

Diciendo esto se levantó y salió, dejando a su grupo de niños para descansar.

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Selina.

-Por ahora, solo descansa – respondió Nora, pasándole una cobija.

-Mañana te explicaremos – dijo Daniel, envolviéndose en su cobija.

Selina se envolvió en la suya, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir bien. Toda la noche, cuando lo conseguía, veía a su padre, a su madre, al hombre de la bufanda y escuchaba los gritos de la mujer y del niño.

Por la mañana, cuando todos despertaron. Fueron sorprendidos por una patrulla en la puerta del edificio.

-No podremos salir por ahí – dijo Sam – hay que ir por atrás. Que nadie se fije en nosotros.

Selina los siguió hasta una puerta un poco más vieja que el edificio y hasta el parque en el que el gato la había encontrado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde se había metido?

-Hay que juntar mil pesos para Mamá Fortuna – dijo Peter – diarios, así nos permite quedarnos con ella.

-Son mil pesos diarios, entre todos no es gran problema, ayer no dijo nada sobre conseguir más ahora que estás tú – dijo Nora – pero trata de conseguir lo más que puedas.

-¿Conseguir? ¿Cómo… trabajando? – preguntó Selina.

Daniel se rio.

-No, lindura – dijo – así.

Se escabulló entre un grupo de gente, abriéndose paso entre ellos, desapareciendo tras unos árboles. Cuando el grupo de gente se hubo alejado, él salió de detrás de los árboles y se acercó de nuevo a sus compañeros.

-Mira – dijo, mostrando dos carteras – solo las sacas sin que se den cuenta. Hoy tendrás que practicar conmigo antes de acercarte a otras personas, podrían atraparte al primer intento.

Selina lo miró boquiabierta.

Robar…

Nunca creyó que terminaría robando, pero estar en la calle requería de eso.

'_Lo haré solo para sobrevivir_' se repetía, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

Al final del día habían juntado mil quinientos y ella ya se había vuelto buena al sacar las cosas de las bolsas sin que las personas lo notaran. Mamá Fortuna la dejó quedarse, pero ahora tendrían que conseguir dos mil pesos diarios.

Ese día se enteró que había presenciado la muerte de los Wayne. La familia más rica y caritativa de la ciudad. Lamentó no haber hecho nada, pero si recordaba lo que vio, sabía que no pudo haber hecho nada. El hecho de que solo Bruce Wayne sobreviviera le parecía extraño ya que también pudieron haberle disparado. Pero dejó esa experiencia al fondo de su mente.

Con el tiempo, la consciencia de Selina dejó de molestarla, el dinero se lo repartía entre sus hermanos para entregarlo a Mamá Fortuna, y la comida a veces la repartía con más gente de la calle y sus propios hermanos. Mamá Fortuna no tenía que enterarse que estaban gastando un poco del dinero que conseguían en comida para ellos, al fin y al cabo, entregaban el dinero completo al final del día.

Después de casi dos años viviendo con ellos. Selina tuvo que ir sola al parque, ya que habían reportado un grupo de ladrones y Mamá Fortuna los envió a diferentes lugares ese día.

Todo iba bien hasta que un hombre, la sintió sacando la cartera y con reflejos rápidos la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a gritarle y golpearla ahí en la calle.

Selina trató de escapar pero un policía llegó y la agarró antes de que corriera.

Le quitaron lo que había conseguido y la enviaron a una casa-hogar, ahí pasó al menos dos semanas, creando problemas, tratando de escapar y peleando con otras niñas antes de que la enviaran a un reformatorio.

Con sus movimientos de gimnasia logró escaparse en el camino hacia el reformatorio, y buscó a Mamá Fortuna, consiguiendo más dinero mientras lo hacía, para pedirle permiso de volverse a quedar con ella.

La encontró en unos de los escondites del lado este, Tommy no se veía por ningún lado y los otros tenían rostros adoloridos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó - ¿Y Tommy?

La voltearon a ver, Nora y Sam sonrieron al verla pero Daniel y Peter la miraron preocupados.

-¿Traes algo para Mamá? – preguntó Daniel.

-Sí, claro – entonces Daniel y Peter también le sonrieron.

-¿Dónde estuviste, lindura? Estuvimos preocupados – siguió Daniel.

-Cuando no llegabas, creímos que habías llegado antes sin nada – explicó Nora.

-Me atraparon y me enviaron a una casa-hogar, pero me escapé en el camino al reformatorio – explicó Selina.

Peter comenzó a reír inexplicablemente, Nora rodó los ojos y Daniel y Sam le sonrieron.

-También agarraron a Tommy – explicó Sam – pero él no escapó y él…

-Habló.

La voz de Mamá los asustó, no la escucharon llegar.

-Espero que tú no hayas hablado de nuestra familia, ¿O sí, cariño? – preguntó, sentándose en el suelo.

-No, claro que no. – Respondió Selina, sentándose con los demás alrededor de Mamá.

-Oh, cuanto me alegra – dijo Mamá – en una de las cajas ahí ropa que puedes usar en lugar de ese uniforme de orfanato, y como ya conoces las reglas, espero que no llegues con las manos vacías.

Selina asintió y le tendió lo que había conseguido antes de levantarse e irse a cambiar.

Mientras Mamá Fortuna contaba el dinero, ella se puso un pantalón negro, botas y una blusa negra, una sudadera gris y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra junto con unos guantes grises.

-Muy bien, cariñito – dijo Fortuna cuando terminó de contar – puedes quedarte.

Selina asintió y pasó los siguientes años robando para ella, algo le decía que debía irse. Mamá Fortuna solo se aprovechaba de ellos, pero en realidad no les hacía nada y les daba lugar y comida.

Al cumplir dieciséis, Nora le enseñó algo que toda mujer debería saber.

-Los hombres son muy torpes cuando se trata de mujeres – decía – ya que tienes lo necesario, solo es necesario estar en el lugar correcto, usar las palabras correctas y hacer un rápido movimiento.

Nora la sacaría en la noche a estafar hombres y robarles mientras fingía ser prostituta. Nunca haría nada que no quisiera, y en realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero había muchos hombres ricos que al ver a una adolescente como ella en la calle se acercarían solos a la trampa.

Sam tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que Nora hacía, pero admitía que así ganaban más dinero que de día y a Mamá Fortuna eso le encantaba y les daba más comodidades, como almohadas y chamarras.

Daniel y Peter solo se reían de lo que hacían, y las acompañaban por si alguien se quería pasar de listo con sus hermanas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, gatita – dijo en tono burlón Peter, Daniel llevaba un pastelito en la mano, una vela enterrada al centro – pide un deseo y sopla.

Selina le sonrió.

-Que ya no me digan '_gatita' –_ dijo y sopló a la vela.

Daniel le embarró crema en la nariz y Sam y Nora la envolvieron en un abrazo.

-Te conseguimos algo – dijo Sam – espero te guste.

Nora sacó una cajita y se la dio a Selina, dentro había unas gafas de visión nocturna.

-Woah – fue lo único que dijo - ¿Dónde…?

-Es grosero preguntar de dónde robamos los regalos, ¿sabes? – bromeó Nora, pero Selina dejó el tema a un lado y las abrazó.

Esa noche, volvieron a salir, pero Mamá Fortuna mandó a Danie y Nora a un aeropuerto a bolsear y Peter y Sam estaban en la calle de las prostitutas.

-Hola, pequeña – un hombre la saludó - ¿Por qué tan sola en una calle tan peligrosa?

Selina lo miró, no parecía rico pero sinceramente, pobre no era.

-Estaba aburrida en casa y creí que por aquí encontraría diversión – ronroneó.

-Vaya, eres toda una gatita ¿sabes? – sonrió el hombre, llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica – vivo cerca de aquí y creo que en mi casa podemos tener mucha más diversión.

Selina sonrió inocentemente, gesto que, según Mamá Fortuna, la hacía parecer más indefensa y atraería más tontos.

-Eso es lo que busco – repitió – un poco de diversión.

El hombre la rodeó por los hombros y la dirigió hacia un edificio, entraron y subieron al último piso, Selina se fijaba en cada movimiento que hacía por si tenía que escapar.

Entró al departamento para encontrarse con los que parecía un museo.

Pinturas en las paredes, esculturas en repisas, joyas en las mesas.

-¿Vives aquí? – preguntó maravillada.

-Claro, bueno, técnicamente vivo en la habitación del fondo. Esta es solo la galería.

-¿Galería?

-Tú tienes tu forma de ganar dinero, ¿no?

Selina se encogió de hombros y se quitó el abrigo. Observó todo lo que adornaba la casa detenidamente, encontrando un deseo en las joyas y una curiosidad en las pinturas y esculturas.

-Vamos a jugar un poco, gatita – el hombre le tendió una copa con algo dorado.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Selina, olfateándolo un poco.

-Solo un poco de Whisky, para entrar en calor – respondió el hombre, tomando de su copa.

-No gracias – dijo Selina, sacudiendo la cabeza – no bebo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el hombre en un tono que no le gustó para nada a la joven, y menos le gustó cuando se acercó a ella – creí que querías divertirte.

Trató de besarla, ella lo esquivó y agarró su abrigo, metiendo en uno de los bolsos la cartera que el hombre ni si quiera notó ya no estaba en su pantalón.

-Tengo que irme, Mamá estará furiosa si llego tarde.

-No, pequeña, no te vayas. – Dijo el hombre, tomándola de la mano.

\- Suéltame – ordenó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El hombre la jaló hacia él y trató de besarla otra vez, poniéndola contra la barra del mini-bar mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su joven cuerpo. Ella lo pateó en la entrepierna, dejándolo sin aire y saltó sobre la barra con movimientos de gimnasta.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto – amenazó el hombre.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, tomado su abrigo, una joya de la mesa y corriendo al escondite de esa noche.

Se alegró de encontrar en su abrigo la cartera de ese hombre, y Mamá estuvo más que feliz al ver la joya que su 'gatita' le había llevado.

Esa noche, mientras todos descansaban, Selina se levantó y agarró las gafas de visión nocturna, su ropa normal y se dirigió de nuevo al departamento del hombre.

Estaba cerrado, sacó un desarmador de la bolsa de la chaqueta y en un abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Entró y dejó que su vista descansara sobre las joyas, pinturas y esculturas. Había un tótem extraño que parecía tener incrustaciones de oro y decidió que se llevaría ese.

Lo agarró y salió antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Estaba en la azotea, observando su premio, decidiendo si dárselo o no a Mamá cuando una figura en ropa negra la atacó y le arrebató el tótem, corriendo y saltando por las azoteas.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo siguió hasta los muelles, donde lo perdió. Un maullido la hizo girar, se encontró con el gato gris, el cual saltó y se metió en un almacén.

Ella lo siguió y se sorprendió al encontrar muchas personas, vestidas de negro en lo que parecían trajes de películas de ninjas. Un hombre alto, sin capucha se acercó a ella, seguido de otra figura encapuchada con su tótem en brazos.

-Eso es mío – dijo Selina sin pensarlo, señalando el tótem.

El hombre alzó una ceja y miró lo que señalaba.

-¿Esto? – preguntó, tomándolo y viéndolo ante la luz – me temo que ni tuyo ni mío. Pero me lo quedaré yo, si no te importa.

-Sí me importa.

La figura detrás del mayor se quitó la capucha.

-Me temo que ella es solo una intrusa, Sensei – dijo – tendremos que matarla ahora que sabe lo de la academia.

-¿Academia? – preguntó ella - ¿Enseñan a ser ninja o algo así?

-Me temo, Kai, que tienes razón – dijo el Sensei – y al haber sido tú quien la guio hasta aquí, serás el que tenga el honor de deshacerte de ella.

'Kai' inclinó la cabeza. El Sensei aplaudió una vez y todos formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Selina entrecerró los ojos, se subió las gafas y miró a Kai.

Kai sacó una espada y se abalanzó contra ella, fallando por apenas unos centímetros ya que ella se movió. Kai giró sobre sí mismo con la espada sobre la cabeza, ella se agachó y utilizó la gimnasia para esquivar más ataques.

El Sensei miraba sorprendido los rápido reflejos de la joven chica, a lo lejos, en uno de los ventanales, pudo ver la sombra de un gato saliendo del almacén; aplaudió una vez más cuando había pasado media hora.

-El tiempo ha terminado – dijo mirando con desaprobación a su alumno – tienes derecho de terminar la vida de tu oponente, _Nehko_-_Chan._

Selina lo miró confundida, luego a Kai quién miraba con sorpresa a su maestro.

-¿La está invitando a unirse? – preguntó – es solo una ladrona. ¡Una intrusa!

Selina lo fulminó con la mirada. El Sensei le tendió una espada y señaló a Kai con la mano.

-No – dijo Selina con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza – no soy una asesina.

El Sesei sonrió.

-Eres bienvenida a unirte a esta escuela de artes marciales, Nehko-Chan.

Selina lo miró sorprendida.

Ya sabía robar. Quizá lo que le enseñen aquí le ayude a ser mejor en lo que hacía.

Asintió.

El circulo alrededor inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Denle la bienvenida a Nehko-Chan – dijo el Sensei, todos murmuraron su nombre tres veces, cada vez un poco más fuerte y luego se dispersaron.

Dos hombres llegaron con el Sensei, llevando un uniforme de cuerpo completo negro.

Los ocho años que siguieron, Selina se levantaba en el almacén, entrenaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un grupo de ninjas, aprendía sigilo y acrobacias con otro, practicaba su robo con Kai solo para molestarlo y el Sensei la entrenaba en atletismo.

Poco a poco se volvió una de las mejores. Kai la odiaba no solo porque le hubiera ganado sin entrenamiento alguno, había tomado su lugar al lado del Sensei, era su ladrona personal y parecía que el maestro estaba perdido en esos ojos verdes. Kai solo soñaba con quitarle vida a ese verde tan brillante; sin embargo, ya habían tenido otros tres duelos y ella seguía ganando.

El látigo se volvió su herramienta favorita al poder crear espacio entre el adversario y al mismo tiempo atacar y, si se usaba correctamente, atrapar y quitar el arma del contrincante. Ella se volvió experta en el uso del látigo.

-Has progresado mucho Nehko-Chan – dijo el Sensei – estoy muy orgulloso con tu desempeño.

-Gracias, maestro – respondió la ladrona.

-Me temo que la academia tiene que partir de Gótica, hay rumores en la ciudad de un hombre tan peligroso como loco. Gusta vestir de murciélago por la noche atrapando y descubriendo secretos de la ciudad. Es un problema para la academia, que ha sido desde siempre un secreto.

Selina asintió, había escuchado los rumores y tenía que admitir que la curiosidad la invadía.

-Te pediría venir con nosotros, Neho-Chan – siguió el Sensei – sin embargo, sé que tu lugar es aquí en Gótica. Este es nuestra despedida.

Seina miró a su maestro, permitió que una sonrisa se asomora en sus labios.

-Gracias por todo lo que me enseñó, maestro.

-Gracias por aprender, Nehko-Chan – asintió el Sensei, sonriendo a su vez.

-¿Puedo quedarme el uniforme? – preguntó Selina, no logrando completamente reprimir una sonrisa.

El Sensei sonrió ante la mujer que tenía delante, era más madura y más ágil, pero seguía teniendo ese brillo curioso en los ojos, ese brillo de la chica de diecisiete que llegó a su almacén.

-Hasta la próxima vida, Selina – Se despidió el Sensei.

Selina tomó su látigo y se dirigió a la ciudad, después de esa noche no supo nada del Sensei, Kai ni de la academia.

Los meses que siguieron, se dedicó a robar para ella. Consiguió un departamento y comenzó a decorarlo con lo que robaba de los museos. El crimen en la ciudad crecía junto con el nombre del Pingüino.

Un día estaba caminando cerca del lugar donde todo comenzó. Su casa estaba abandonada, eso lo sabía, por eso le extrañó ver luz dentro. Se acercó y vio a Mamá Fortuna, ya se le notaban las arrugas y un par de canas. Los chicos que había a su alrededor eran nuevos.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó la ahora mujer.

Mamá Fortuna alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y vio a Selina en la puerta.

-Oh cariño – dijo la anciana, un poco de amor y recuerdos en la voz – mírate, ya estás grande, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. Nora, Daniel, Peter y Sam tuvieron que irse hace ya mucho tiempo por lo mismo. Te presento a mis nuevos hijos, Diana, Jim y Holly. Y la familia apenas comienza a renacer.

Selina vio a los chicos, luego recordó a Tommy y algo que escuchó una noche mientras paseaba.

Tommy estaba muerto. Mamá Fortuna lo mató porque había hablado… ¿O era porque había crecido?

-¿Qué pasó con Nora y los demás? – preguntó.

Mamá Fortuna se paralizó un momento.

-Se fueron, cariño, cuando crecen es lo que deben hacer.

Selina lo supo al verla.

-¡Los mataste!

Los tres chicos en la habitación intercambiaron miradas de terror, se levantaron y se alejaron de Mamá.

-No sé porque dices eso, cariño. Nunca le haría daño a mis h…-

-Ya no te servían para robar, ni para engañar, ¡así que te deshiciste de ellos!

Selina miró a los chicos.

-Vayan y busquen verdadera ayuda, incluso una iglesia, ahí los ayudarán sin obligarlos a robar. Sin matarlos cuando ya no les sirvan.

Los chicos seguían medio asustados, pero asintieron o se encogieron de hombros y salieron.

Mamá Fortuna rio.

-Tonta – dijo entre risas – pudiste haber sobrevivido si permanecías desaparecida. Creí que ya lo había perdido, que habías hablado. Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Volviste a divertirte y aprender cosas – de repente, Selina estaba siendo apuntada con una pistola – lástima que ya no seas menor de edad, ya no puedo mantenerte, cariño.

Selina actuó rápido. Sacó su látigo y atrapó el arma, la arrebató de las manos de la anciana y la alejó, rodeó un tobillo de Fortuna y la tiró.

-Lo siento, Mamá – dijo – la familia murió.

Dicho esto, la sacó de su antigua casa y la dejó frente al DPCG sin ser vista. Iba regresando a su departamento cuando una voz la distrajo.

-¡Lo que hiciste con el látigo fue genial!

Giró y se encontró con una joven rubia, una de las que estaban con Mamá Fortuna esa noche.

-Eres Holly, ¿cierto? – preguntó, recordando el nombre que dijo Mamá al señalarla.

La joven asintió.

-Holly Robinson, es un gusto – sonrió encogiéndose se hombros.

-Selina Kyle – sonrió Selina - ¿Tienes donde quedarte Holly?

La joven rubia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Holly se encogió de hombros nuevamente y aceptó.

Llegaron al departamento, Selina era esperada por un gato gris de ojos verdes.

-¿Es tuya? – preguntó Holly, acercándose a acariciarlo – Es muy linda.

-Podría decirse – respondió Selina, viendo al curioso gato – creo que me sigue a todos lados.

-Bueno, podrías quedártela – sugirió Holly – y llamarla… ¿Iris?

-¿Iris? – preguntó Selina, abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a adolescente y gato – Me gusta.

Sonrió.

Holly resultó tener dieciséis, escapó de su casa en Metropolis una semana atrás y llegó a ciudad Gótica dónde conoció a Mamá Fortuna, ya sabía robar y esconderse. Se quedó dormida en el sofá, Selina le puso una cobija encima y se cambió a su uniforme y salió.

Cuando estaba en la azotea, Iris maulló detrás de ella.

-¿A dónde me llevarás hoy, pequeña? – preguntó.

El gato, como respuesta, saltó a la siguiente azotea y la miró, esperando que la siguiera. Selina sonrió y se levantó para seguirla. Llegó a la iglesia del distrito industrial, en el techo, había una figura en capa negra. Instintivamente, Selina se ocultó en las sombras y observó como la figuraba derrotaba unos matones del Pingüino.

"_Si alguien puede ponerse un disfraz y que todo mundo sea feliz o temeroso al verlo, yo también podría hacer lo mismo."_

Observó al rumor desaparecer columpiándose de un gancho y regresó a su departamento. En el camino, sin embargo, se topó con un camión que llevaba el diamante a la exposición del museo de los Wayne.

Saltó y cayó encima del camión, haciendo que el chofer frenara y que un policía saliera.

-¡Detente, Gatubela! – dijo el policía.

-¿Gatubela? – preguntó sorprendida, vio en la azotea de un edificio a Iris, esperándola – prrrr… Me gusta.

Saltó y utilizó su látigo para quitarle al arma, abrió el camión sin esfuerzo y sacó el diamante. El policía y el chofer se acercaron a ella. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Gatubela lanzó el diamante al lugar al que había visto a Iris, cuando los dos hombres desviaron la mirada, uso su látigo para subir a otra azotea y desaparecer sin que la vieran.

Estaba esperando en la azotea de su propio departamento, viendo por el tragaluz como Holly dormía tranquilamente en su sala.

Un maullido la hizo girar.

Iris estaba sentada frente a ella, el diamante entre sus patas delanteras. Selina sonrió.

-Bien hecho – dijo y lo agarró, abriendo la ventana para que Iris entrara, entrando ella tras el gato.

Esa noche cambió su traje. El uniforme de cuerpo completo fue acompañado por unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, unos guantes negros y una capucha con orejas de gato. En vez de enredarse completamente el látigo, dejaba colgando un poco como si fuera una cola, los lentes de visión nocturna ocultando sus ojos.

A Holly le encantó la idea de Gatubela y se convirtió en su primer admiradora.

La siguiente noche volvió a salir.

Estaba parada en la azotea de un hotel sin esperar nada realmente cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella.

-Ya quería conocerte – ronroneó – he escuchado mucho de ti.

-Y yo no he escuchado nada de ti – gruñó la persona detrás de ella.

Gatubela giró y quedó de frente a Batman.

-Gatubela, a tus servicios – respondió ella con una leve reverencia de burla.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que la gata sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Estaba aburrida, así que salí a divertirme un poco – dijo casualmente – aunque no me decido por el museo de arte o el de arqueología. ¿Cuál crees que tenga la mejor exposición hoy?

-Eres una ladrona – dijo Batman.

-Oh, entonces sí has escuchado de mí – sonrió ella, ganando una batimirada – lo siento, guapo, debo irme, pero prometo que luego jugaremos.

Dicho esto se alejó, dejando ahí al murciélago.

En ese momento creyó que pasaría el resto de su vida jugando al gato y al ratón con él.

Que serían algo así como enemigos.

Pero claro, las personas suelen creer muchas cosas…

Hasta que todo se vuelve confuso y nace una no-relación.

* * *

**Hola procrastinadores!**

**Mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, aprovechando que sigo en mi casa :3**

**Espero les guste, leí todos los orígenes que tenía y decidí revolver algunos... no me pregunten cuales, fueron solo com no recuerdo exactamente cuales... Si quieren buscar los originales están en batpedia (xD) El Sensei tenia un nombre pero en el momento no pude anotarlo y no lo recuerdo bien... Whoops.**

**Buenas madrugadas!**

**P.D ****Batman no me pertenece, Gatubela no me pertenece, Mamá Fortuna no, la imagen tampoco, bla bla bla... OCs SÍ me pertenecen y esta versión del origen también :)**


End file.
